Sleeping Pecel Beauty
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Hidup seorang anak pengusaha pecel yang dikutuk oleh pedagang pecel. My first fic Inuyasha. Semoga kalian terhibur, minna... :) chap2 updatee.
1. Chapter 1

**SLEEPING PECEL BEAUTY**

**By**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Inuyasha dan Kagome. Hidup mereka bergelimpangan harta atas usaha pecel online mereka. Namun, setelah mereka menikah, mereka tidak kunjung dikaruniai anak.

"Pa, kenapa ya, kita sampai sekarang belum punya anak?" tanya Kagome sambil mengulek bumbu pecel.

"Iya, Ma! Tapi aku sudah berusaha!" seru Inuyasha.

Kagome menatap Inuyasha dengan tampang serius langsung menusuk ke mata Inuyasha, "Jangan-jangan kamu mandul, Pa!"

"Heh? Aku mandul? Nggak mungkin, Ma! Aku udah periksa ke dokter! Jangan-jangan, kamu yang mandul, Ma!" goda Inuyasha.

"Nggak mungkin! Kamu kok jahat banget sih bilang kalau aku yang mandul?!" teriak Kagome sambil melempar ulek-ulek ke coek.

"Bercanda, Mama... Aku hanya menyamakan dengan faktanya!" seru Inuyasha sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Jadi, kamu nyalahin aku?" tanyanya dengan tangan siap melempar Inuyasha dengan ulek-ulek, "Kamu anggap ini semua kesalahanku?"

"E-eh, jangan pake ulek-ulek," Inuyasha meletakkan kembali ulek-ulek ke coek.

Kagome hanya bisa cemberut melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Gimana kalau kita ke dukun aja?" saran Inuyasha.

"Apa? Dukun? Kita itu pengusaha kaya! Kenapa harus ke dukun? Dokter banyak, Papa! Primitif banget sih kamu!" teriak Kagome mendapati tingkah konyol suaminya.

"Cinta ditolak aja, dukun bertindak. Apa bisa dokter bertindak?" gurau Inuyasha dan itu langsung membuat Kagome bungkam.

"Gimana? Aku punya kenalan dukun, namanya Miroku," kata Inuyasha sambil mengelus rambut istrinya.

Kagome berpikir cukup lama. "Oke! Besok kita coba ke Miroku!"

"Gitu dong!" Inuyasha menyisir rambut hitam Kagome.

"Tapi, kalau gak berhasil, AWAS!" seru Kagome sambil menunjukkan pukulannya.

**XxXxXxX**

Keesokan harinya di rumah Miroku...

Tok tok tok

"Permisi, Mbah...," kata Inuyasha sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Miroku.

"Aku takut, Pa," kata Kagome sambil bersembunyi di belakang Inuyasha.

"Hm...," guman Miroku sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Inuyasha dan Kagome langsung duduk di depan Miroku.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Miroku.

"Begini, Mbah. Kami ingin punya anak," kata Inuyasha.

"Hm...," Miroku langsung menyiprati Kagome dengan air. "Apa yang kalian inginkan akan terpenuhi," katanya sambil komat-kamit.

"Terima kasih, Mbah," Inuyasha dan Kagome langsung berdiri untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Miroku.

"Ada apa lagi, Mbah?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Ada persyaratan yang harus kalian penuhi!"

"Apa itu, Mbah? Cepat katakan! Pasti akan saya penuhi!" kata Inuyasha sangat antusias.

"Fulus...," seru Miroku sambil menggosok jarinya.

Akhirnya setelah membayar Miroku, Inuyasha dan Kagome pulang ke rumah. Keesokan harinya, Kagome hamil. Setelah mengandung selama sembilan bulan, lahirlah seorang putri yang cantik bernama Kikyo.

Untuk memeriahkan hari kelahiran anaknya, Inuyasha mengundang seluruh pengusaha pecel di dunia bahkan penjual-penjual pecel biasapun juga hadir dalam acara tersebut. Semua memberikan hadiah dan do'a untuk Kikyo, termasuk Sango, pegusaha pecel teman baik Kagome.

"Selamat ya... Kagome, Inuyasha... Ini aku bawakan hadiah untuk Kikyo. Bumbu pecel kecantikan!" kata Sango sambil menyodorkan hadiah tersebut, "Satu tetes bumbunya, jika dioleskan di wajah, huu... dia akan langsung cantik jelita!"  
Inuyasha menerima hadiah tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sango," kata Kagome sambil mengamati Kikyo yang tengah digendongnya.

CTAR!

Tiba-tiba, muncul penjual pecel yang tidak diundang.

" Apa-apaan ini? Kagome, Inuyasha, kenapa kalian tidak mengundangku?" seru Kagura dengan wajah yang menampakkan kemarahan.

" Kagura?" seru Kagome kaget dengan kedatangan Kagura.

"Kagura? Bukannya kau sudah jadi personil AKB48?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Personil AKB48? Kalian sudah kelewatan! Karena itu, aku akan mengutuk anak kalian! Saat usianya tujuh belas tahun, dia akan mati karena makan tahu bakso! Hahaha..!" seru Kagura dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Hah? Jaman sekarang masih ada kutukan? Dasar primitif!" seru Inuyasha.

"Selama ini kalian tidak pernah tahu. Aku belajar ilmu sihir dari Mbah Miroku!" seru Kagura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Mbah Miroku?" seru Kagome kaget.

"Ya! Anak kalian akan kukutuk karena kesalahan kalian! Hahahaha...!" lalu Kagura menghilang entah ke mana.

"Tenanglah, Kikyo tidak akan mati karena makan tahu bakso. Aku punya indra ke-6 yang bisa melihat masa depan. Kikyo hanya akan tertidur hingga cinta sejatinya membangunkannya," kata Sango menenangkan suasana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagome.

Sango mengangguk yakin.

"Syukurlah...," Kagome mencium bayi Kikyo.

Sejak saat itu, selama hidupnya, Kikyo dijauhkan dari tahu bakso. Ia selalu makan pecel, pecel, dan pecel. Resep pecel dari A sampai Z sudah diingatnya di luar kepala.

"Aku berangkat...," kata Kikyo sambil berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

"Kikyo, hati-hati!" seru Kagome dari dalam rumah.

"Hm," jawab Kikyo singkat.

Bagaimana perjalanan Princes pecel kita? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya... jangan lupa tinggalkan review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Pecel Beauty**

**by**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna..**

**.**

**OOC SANGAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah berlalu begitu cepat hingga akhirnya Kikyo pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan lapar. Naas, orangtuanya pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah tanpa menyiapkan makanan sedikitpun. Ia sangat lapar. Rumahnya sekarang jauh dari pusat makanan. Tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya, lewat seorang penjual tahu bakso yang tak lain adalah penjual pecel yang bernama Kagura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kikyo langsung membelinya.

" Tahu bakso.. Tahu bakso..," seru Kagura di depan rumahnya.

"Beli, Mbak.., " Kikyo menghampiri Kagura, "Beli satu. Berapa harganya?" Kikyo mengambil satu tahu bakso.

" Sungguh gadis yang cantik. Yang satu itu, aku berikan gratis untukmu," kata Kagura dengan senyum merekah.

" Terima kasih, Mbak." Kikyo senang sekali lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa, "Kata Ayah dan Ibu, aku tidak boleh makan tahu bakso. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Salah mereka sendiri tidak menyiapkan makanan untukku," ia mulai menggigit tahu baksonya dan.., "Uhuk-uhuk!" ia menjatuhkan tahu bakso yang dibawanya lalu pingsan.

Besoknya, saat Kagome dan Inuyasha kembali, mereka menemukan Kikyo yang tengah tergeletak di sofa. Perasaan kaget sekaligus khawatir menggelayuti mereka.

Inuyasha mengguncang bahu Kikyo, "Kikyo, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir namun Kikyo tak kunjung bangun.

"Kikyo...!" jerit Kagome meratapi nasib anaknya.

Inuyasha menemukan tahu bakso yang tergletak di lantai, "Lihat ini, Mama!" ia memungut tahu bakso tersebut. "Jangan-jangan Kikyo..."

"Kikyo..." Kagome menggucang bahu Kikyo tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, "Kan sudah Ibu peringatkan.. Jangan makan tahu bakso.. Kagura... Ini semua gara-gara kamu..." Kagome menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kamu masih ingat kata-kata Sango? Kikyo hanya tertidur. Dia butuh pangeran untuk membangunkannya," ujar Inuyasha.

"Lalu, siapa Pangeran itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Mbah Miroku?" saran Inuyasha.

"Kau gila! Kau mau anak kita menikah dengan dukun gak jelas itu? Anak kita begini karena dia! Dialah yang mengajari Kagura ilmu sihir! Dia yang memberi kita anak tapi dia juga yang merenggutnya!" tolak Kagome.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Hanya dia yang bisa kita andalkan!" bentak Inuyasha yang mulai frustrasi.

"Kita telepon Sango. Dia bisa melihat masa depan," cetus Kagome.

"Kalau begitu, kau telepon Sango dan aku telepon Mbah Miroku."

"Setuju!"

Kagome mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lalu memencet beberapa nomor. Dengan gelisah, ia menunggu sambungannya terhubung.

"Angkat, Sango..." ujarnya gelisah, "Halo?"

"Hei, Kagome! Tumben telepon. Ada apa?" tanya Sango dengan nada ceria tak tahu kalau orang yang menghubunginya tengah gelisah setengah mati.

"Kikyo.. Dia kena kutukannya.. A-Aku bingung. Siapa pangeran yang berhasil membangunkannya? Kau bisa melihat masa depan, kan? Tolong.. bantulah kami..," pinta Kagome dengan berlinang air mata.

"Mm.. Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat pangeran itu. Namun, agak buram. Mungkin wajahnya tidak setampan pangeran dari kerajaan."

"Jadi, pangeran itu jelek? Dengan Inuyasha, jelek mana?" Kagome malah membuat percakapan ini sebagai candaan.

"Jelek pangeran itu!" seru Sango.

"Hah.. Ya sudahlah. Jangan-jangan pangeran itu Mbah Miroku. Hi..," Kagome bergidik ngeri.

"Apa? Mbah Miroku? Hahaha... Bisa jadi. Di ingatanku, pangeran itu akan datang tiga hari lagi."

"Syukurlah.. tidak perlu seperti putri Aurora yang tidur selama seratus tahun," Kagome menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Mm.. Sudah dulu ya, Kagome!"

"Ya, Sango! Makasih lho!"

"Gimana, Mama?" tanya Inuyasha begitu Kagome menutup ponselnya.

"Pangeran itu akan datang tiga hari lagi. Bagaimana dengan Mbah Miroku?"

"Hehehe... Aku lupa kalau dia tidak punya telpon," Inuyasha nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dukun primitif!" omel Kagome.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Inuyasha dan Kagome waswas menunggu siapa pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan putri semata wayang mereka.

Tok tok tok.

"Akan kubuka," dengan langkah tegas, Inuyasha menuju pintu lalu membukanya, "Mbah Miroku?"

"Siapa, Papa?" tanya Kagome yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Mbah Miroku, Mama," teriak Inuyasha dengan nada kecewa, "Silakan masuk, Mbah."

Mbah Miroku langsung duduk di sofa, "Aku dengar, anak kalian yang bernama Kikyo kena kutukan dari Kagura."

"Benar, Mbah," jawab Inuyasha sedih.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkannya," ujar Mbah Miroku.

"I-Iya, Mbah. Semoga gagal ya, Mbah," ujar Kagome.

"Apa?" tanya Mbah Miroku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Semoga berhasil," ulang Kagome dengan senyum palsu.

"Oh.." Mbah Miroku lalu berdiri di depan Kikyo dan komat-kamit. Lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah Kikyo.

Tok tok tok.

"Biar aku buka," Kagome melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya, "Siapa kamu?" tanyanya begitu mendapati lelaki tampan rupawan berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Saya temannya Kikyo, Tante. Kikyo sudah tiga hari tidak masuk. Jadi saya menjenguknya," ujar anak itu yang tak lain bernama Sesshomaru.

"Oh.. Silakan masuk.."

Sesshomaru lalu masuk dan melihat Mbah Miroku yang sedang komat-kamit.

"Dia siapa, Tante?" Sesshomaru menunjuk Mbah Miroku.

"Dia Mbah Miroku. Dia mencoba mengobati Kikyo," jelas Kagome.

"Kikyo sakit apa?" tanya Sesshomaru lagi.

"Dia makan tahu bakso, padahal dia alergi bakso..," bohong Kagome.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil dokter?" tanya Sesshomaru lagi menyadari kalau orangtua Kikyo benar-benar primitif.

"Ah... Aku juga tidak tahu," Kagome mengelus tengkuknya karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mbah Miroku berhenti komat-kamit "Maaf. Saya menyerah. Kutukan Kagura begitu kuat," ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Gimana ini, Papa?" Kagome manarik-narik baju Inuyasha.

"Dia tidak akan bisa hidup lagi!" Kagura tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan mereka.

"Dari mana kau datang? Kau masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin ya?" canda Kagome.

"Hei! Maaf, aku langsung masuk. Aku langsung beli tiket setelah kau menelponku," Sango juga tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin. Ia menatap Sesshomaru dan terbelalak tak percaya, "Pangeran?"

"Jadi, kau pangerannya? Cepat cium anakku!" perintah Inuyasha.

"Aku?" Sesshomaru menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah cengo.

"Hei, biarkan mereka berdua saja!" teriak Sango.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian-"

"Udah... Biarkan mereka berdua," ucapan Kagura langsung dipotong oleh Sango yang menariknya meninggalkan TKP.

Akhirnya, hanya tinggal Sesshomaru dan Kikyo.

Sesshomaru menatap Kikyo dengan pandangan terpesona, "Kikyo, kau begitu cantik. Apa aku harus menciummu seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng? Atau...," Sesshomaru menekan tangan Kikyo seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak PMR untuk membangunkan korban yang pingsan.

"Au! Uhuk-uhuk!" spontan Kikyo langsung terbangun dan mengeluarkan tahu bakso yang belum secara utuh ditelannya.

"Kikyo, kamu nggak papa?" tanya Sesshomaru sedikit khawatir.

"Kikyo...!" Kagome langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"So, kutukan itu gak pernah ada! Kikyo pingsan hanya karena tersedak tahu bakso!" seru Sango.

"Gak mungkin...," Kagura berteriak frustrasi.

"Kagura, kembalilah kau ke jalan yang benar," pinta Mbah Miroku.

"Benar, Kagura. Kita minta maaf karena waktu itu tidak megundangmu. Kukira kau sudah jadi personil AKB48," kata Inuyasha berharap Kagua menerima maafnya.

"Maukah kau memaafkan kami?" tanya Kagome.

Kagura mengangguk, "Maafkan aku juga..," katanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, Ayah...," seru Kikyo menolak ide konyol Ayahnya.

"Setelah lulus, kalau kau kulamar boleh, kan?" pertanyaan dari Sesshomaru langsung membuat Kikyo blushing.

Inilah akhir dari Sleeping Pecel Beauty. Berakhir dengan bahagia. Akhirnya Kagura bersahabat lagi dengan Kagome dan Inuyasha.

**END**

**Gaje sekali, kan? Jelekkah? Nggak nyambung? Aneh? Ini adalah naskah drama yang nggak jadi aku kasih ke temenku karena jeleknya minta ampun! Karena itu kurombak dan kupublish di ffn daripada nganggur di rumah. Makasih loh buat Ayumi Kurosawa, onewwiwit, ryuuki kazuto, maple lious, dan Guest. Makasih semua... jga bagi para pembaca sekalian.. :)  
**


End file.
